Compression, sometimes called “encoding,” is used to represent visual information using a minimum amount of bits. Images have statistical properties that can be exploited during compression, thereby making image compression techniques better than general purpose binary data compression techniques. Videos, being sequences of images, also have the same exploitable properties. Lossy compression techniques are commonly used to compress images. Such lossy techniques sacrifice finer details of the image in order to obtain a greater rate of compression. When a lossy-compressed image is decompressed, or decoded, the resulting image lacks the fine details that were sacrificed.